


asa

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: semesta tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk barang sejenak melupakan `dirinya` -awang, tentang sancaka | t-rated | canon/ic | missing scenepadahal nontonnya stemped lah yang diketik malah gundam maunya apa dah.





	asa

lelehan manis di telapak tangan kirinya berasal dari buah curian yang ia tukarkan dengan bercak-bercak kebiruan di pundak kanannya. ayunan balok kayu yang beberapa jam lalu bersarang di sana menyisakan nyeri yang membuatnya meringis. kini bocah berkulit sawo matang itu tengah meringkuk di sudut gerbong yang memuat boks-boks berisi beras. paling jarang dijaga, sepengetahuannya, tidak seperti area sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan yang dikawal bak istana raja. punggawanya bengis dan tidak ragu menghajar tiga lawan satu, bahkan untuk garong kecil sepertinya, yang sekadar memungut sisa di lantai berdebu.

dewasa yang konon lebih beradab, berubah menjadi setan yang nyaris melayangkan nyawa belia hanya karena perkara sebutir alpukat.

di dalam hitam pekat, sosok itu gemetar.

ia tidak pernah takut akan gelap. tidak pula kepada manusia lain. terlebih apapun yang bersifat kasat mata. namun, setiap ia terlalu letih dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata, kelebat bayang uluran tangan, pacu kaki yang berlari, vokal serak yang meneriakkan namanya, menghantui detik-detik vakumnya. kemudian, ia akan terjaga dengan peluh di sekujur tubuh dan mata yang entah kenapa, nanar. indera pengelihatannya menangkap kilat-kilat cahaya sahut-menyahut dari ventilasi yang jauh dari jangkauan jasmaninya. pun ia tahu, petir adalah biang keladinya. semesta tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk barang sejenak melupakan `dirinya` - dan petarung muda itu, yang gagah menantang komplotan berkali-kali lipat jumlah pun usia, kini kembali beringsut, menempelkan punggungnya rapat ke dinding besi, dan berusaha memblokir gaduh fenomena alam yang menari, bertalu-talu.

_bagaimana jika ia jatuh sakit. bagaimana jika ia dikeroyok dan tidak bisa melawan. bagaimana jika ia tertangkap ketika tengah mencuri bahan makanan seperti apa yang barusan menimpa._

(dan 'bagaimana-bagaimana' lain berputar,)

ia dibuat terkejut oleh suara peluit panjang dan laju roda di atas rel yang terasa semakin lambat. anak muda berbalut kain-kain kusam itu menepuk wajahnya, keras, berusaha meninggalkan rasa di kemanusiaan di atas kereta. ada 'maaf' di sana. ada 'kasihan' di sana. ada 'simpati' di sana. ia teguhkan dirinya untuk tak lagi membiarkan dirinya terlihat lemah - dan ia buktikan dengan tungkainya yang dipaksanya berlari, memanjat, melompat, bahkan sebelum alat transportasi massal itu berhenti dengan sempurna. secepat mungkin ia melaju ke arah semak rimbun. tak ia berikan kesempatan para dewasa melaporkan dirinya kepada petugas stasiun. enggan ia habiskan waktunya di sel sempit berbau bacin, setelah segala hal ia pertaruhkan untuk tiba di sini,

`tenggara`; yang ia imani dapat memberinya kesempatan lebih baik untuk hidup.

kesempatan tak ia sia-siakan. bermodalkan kisah-kisah mengenai `tenggara`, senyap ia mengendap ke arah jalan setapak. tak ia ambil peduli lengannya yang tergores duri belukar. semakin ia berjalan, semakin ia merasa dewi fortuna tengah berada di pihaknya, hiruk-pikuk manusia di awal hari menuntunnya ke sebuah pasar. kesibukan telah dimulai jauh sebelum matahari mengklaim singgasana. cengir percaya diri menghiasi wajahnya. matanya yang tajam dan awas mengunci target; ia bisa mencuri tomat di tumpukan atas dan wortel yang menanti untuk disusun. lalu ia akan berakting seolah tengah menabrak orang dan menghilang di belokan sejauh dua ratus meter di depan. tidak ada gerakan yang tiba-tiba, tidak ada gestur tergesa-gesa. ia harus tenang. dan kontrol diri merupakan salah satu keahliannya. maka, ia mulai bergerak -

"GARONG BRENGSEK!"

namun pekikan penuh amarah membuatnya tersentak. belum sempat ia cari sumber suara, seonggok buntalan bulu mendarat di kakinya.

tak jauh di depannya, seorang wanita tambun dengan sepasang alis bak celurit menatap murka. pisau daging di tangannya berkilat tertimpa cahaya dari lampu minyak. paha ayam mentah di tangannya yang lain menyisakan jejak taring. ia berbalik setelah puas melihat makhluk yang barusan dilemparnya tak lagi berdaya dan mengomel panjang perihal barang yang tak lagi memiliki nilai jual. dibuangnya kaki unggas mati tersebut ke tong sampah.

seketika, si pendatang belia lupa akan rencana besarnya terkait wortel dan tomat. ia malah terpana oleh anak kucing yang beberapa detik lalu nyaris putus napas, kini berusaha bangkit dengan keempat kaki kurusnya yang gemetar. suaranya tidak keluar sekalipun mulutnya membuka. bulu-bulu di sekitar matanya menggumpal karena darah. ekornya jelas diputus paksa. namun yang membuat sang petarung muda terpaku adalah kuping si hewan liar yang sebelahnya tak lagi runcing. tanpa sadar, ia terkekeh, seiring dengan kakinya yang kehilangan kekuatan sama sekali. berjongkok, menutup wajah sembari tertawa, beberapa yang lewat akan menyangka ia bocah gila, pun ia tak pernah sebelumnya merasa sewaras ini.

"lo masih bisa jalan?" suaranya meluncur serak ketika si kaki empat perlahan-lahan bergerak ke arah tong sampah, "lo mau makan dari orang yang hampir bikin lo mampus? harga diri lo mana?" alih-alih bangkit, ia melangkah dalam posisi menunduk, mengekori si makhluk jalanan yang sesekali menoleh ke arahnya dan berusaha mengeong, "...kayak orang goblok gue ngomongin harga diri sama kucing..."

separuh jalan, si bola bulu tersungkur,

"gue bilang juga apa."

ia menghela sebelum menyerah kepada suara-suara dari dalam kepalanya. nuraninya. sesuatu yang membuatnya memungut tubuh yang tengah berusaha untuk tetap hidup, di lingkungan yang memaksanya mati.

"gue selalu bilang, jangan ikut campur urusan orang kalo mau idup gampang, malah gue yang bego nenteng-tenteng lo kayak gini," ia berbisik sambil meneruskan perjalanan si kaki empat ke boks oranye berbau amis, "ngurus orang sih gampang, tinggal kasih makan, ajarin berantem, selesai. kalo kayak lo gini, gue ajarin berantem juga besok abis lo dibacok nenek lampir kayak tadi," masih ia lanjutkan celoteh pelannya; pun ia sadar, tak pernah ia bicara sebanyak ini dengan manusia lain seumur hidupnya.

"udahlah, mulai sekarang, lo ikut sama gue, gue yang cariin lo makan, nanti gue cariin kardus buat lo tidur. bisa sinting gue kepikiran lo kalo gue tinggalin lo di pasar ini," tiba di titik yang diinginkan, tubuh lemah si peliharaan baru ia letakkan di penutup tong sampah, sementara tangannya terjulur ke dalam untuk mengambil potongan bangkai yang barusan menjadi sumber keributan, "udah ada belatungnya, dikit, nggak apa-apa, ya, anggap aja tambahan protein," ia tersenyum. lebar. tulus. senyum yang membuatnya terlihat layaknya bocah seusianya.

"mulai sekarang, jangan percaya orang lain selain gue. jangan main serobot makanan kalo nggak ada gue."

"nama gue awang."

"dan lo gue namain-"

'sancaka.'


End file.
